


Hungry Like The Wolf

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Hungry Like The Wolf

_Stalked in the forest too close to hide_  
_I’ll be upon you by the moonlight side_  
_High blood drumming on your skin it’s so tight_  
_You feel my heat I’m just a moment behind_  
_In touch with the ground_  
_I’m on the hunt down after you_  
_Scent and a sound_  
_I’m lost and I’m found_  
_And I’m hungry like the wolf_

* * *

 Gabriel’s idea of a trick wasn’t remotely funny to you.  
You were currently crouched behind a cluster of large bushes tying to catch your breath. The bright red dress you were wearing stood out among the green and you knew you weren’t hidden.

You couldn’t hear the creature anymore, but you knew it was near and you had lost your only weapon, the stupid wooden basket, a few miles back when you threw it at the wolf’s head.

You smelled wet dog and realized it was time to move.

Remembering what Sam and Dean had told you about their last couple visits into Gabriel’s worlds, you knew you could be hurt and you knew you could die.

Kicking off the ridiculous red high heels, you shot off into the woods, running as fast as you could, hearing the beast behind you crashing through the trees without slowing down.

You slowed long enough to look over your shoulder, an action you regretted once you saw how close the wolf was. Making a last ditch effort to escape, you jumped over a log and landed in the river, hoping the water would keep the wolf at bay.

Coming up to the surface, you felt your red dress weighing you down and you panicked. Struggling to stay above water you tried to slide the straps off but you couldn’t reach the zipper and fight to stay above surface at the same time.

You spit out another mouthful of water and saw the wolf dive into the river. You went below the surface once again but this time a pair of arms pulled you up, crushing you to a warm chest and swimming to the riverbank.

You looked up to see Gabriel above you, his hand extended to heal and a look of fear in his eyes.

“You? You were the wolf?” you said, coughing water.

“Easy,” he replied, helping you sit up.

“I knew this was your creation but you were the wolf? Hunting me? You almost killed me!” you cried, the hurt and betrayal evident in your eyes. “Take me home now.”

“Cupcake….” Gabriel tried to plead.

“Home,” you interrupted, the tears on your face mixing with the river water.

* * *

 “Help me man,” Gabriel pleaded with Sam the next day.

“Help you? You trapped her in Little Red Riding Hood, chased her around as a horrendous monster wolf, and almost caused her to drown. There is nothing anyone can do to help you. What were you thinking?”

Gabriel looked down. “She was reading fairytales a couple weeks ago and she told me they were her escape from the real world and that since she was a little girl she always wanted to be in a fairytale. I waited until she went to bed and read the one she was reading. I just tried to make her wish come true.”

Sam started laughing. “You pick The Frog Prince or Cinderella, not Little Red Riding Hood!”

“I have to fix this Sam.”

“I don’t think you can.”

Gabriel looked up at the taller man. “I love her. I have since the moment I met her. I messed up, but there has to be a way to fix this.”

Sam shrugged, looking over Gabriel’s shoulder. Turning, the angel saw you standing in the doorway. “Y/N!”

You held up your hand to stop him. “As my friend I have always trusted you to keep me safe,” you said. “You broke that trust.”

“I’m so sorry, I never meant to,” he replied.

“Did you mean what you just said? You love me?”

Gabriel nodded. “More than anything.”

“I have feelings for you Gabriel, but right now I feel so hurt and betrayed. I’m confused,” you said softly.

He stepped closer. “Can I?”

You nodded and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you to his chest.

“I messed up. But I love you. And you will always be safe with me. I would die for you. I have died for you.”

You nodded. “I forgive you,” you said. “But please promise you will never put me in one of your worlds again.”

“I promise,” he said.

You smiled, leaning up to meet his lips in a soft kiss.

 


End file.
